The Biggest Present of All
The Biggest Present of All is the sixteenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot All of the engines on the Island of Sodor are very excited. Hiro is returning for a visit and to help with the summer holiday makers. The Fat Controller is throwing a surprise welcome party at Knapford for Hiro and tells Thomas to tell all the other engines. But Thomas' mind is not on the party; he wants to get Hiro a wonderful gift to celebrate his visit. Thomas puffs all around the island, trying to find something special for Hiro. Later, Thomas arrives at Knapford, but no one is there, as Thomas had not told anybody about the party. Thomas quickly races around the island and soon they all arrive at Knapford. Thomas apologises for not finding a gift, but Hiro insists that the best present of all was having all of his friends together. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Toby * Emily * Hiro * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * James (does not speak) * Mavis (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * One of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Knapford * Anopha Quarry * Sodor Steamworks * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * M.C. BUNN * The Coal Hopper Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * Kevin still mistakenly calls Thomas "boss", which began when he took over as manager in Steamy Sodorfor a short while. Goofs * The Fat Controller tells Hiro to go to the Steamworks to have his engine checked. But Hiro does not have an engine as he is the said engine. * Emily leaves Farmer McColl's farm after she meets Thomas there the first time, but later she is waiting there again. * When Thomas returns to tell Emily about the party, Emily's tender is not rendered properly, as it is transparent. * When Toby, James and Henry puff away to shunt trucks, James and Henry swap whistles. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * Awesome Adventures: Party Surprise * Thomas and the Runaway Kite DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection US * Thomas and the Runaway Kite DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection France/Taiwan/Sweden/Norway/Denmark/Finland * Thomas and the Runaway Kite JPN * Fellow Hiro Special Care * Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas AUS * Splish, Splash, Splosh! POL * Splish, Splash, Splosh DVD Boxsets * Splish, Splash, Splosh!/Misty Island Rescue 2-Pack Gallery TheBiggestPresentofAlltitlecard.png|Title card TheBiggestPresentofAllGreektitlecard.png|Greek title card TheBestPresentofAll1.png TheBestPresentofAll2.png TheBestPresentofAll3.png TheBestPresentofAll4.png TheBestPresentofAll5.png TheBestPresentofAll6.png TheBestPresentofAll7.png TheBestPresentofAll8.png TheBestPresentofAll9.png TheBestPresentofAll10.png TheBiggestPresentofAll.jpg TheBiggestPresentofAll2.png TheBiggestPresentofAll3.png TheBiggestPresentofAll4.png TheBiggestPresentofAll5.png TheBiggestPresentofAll6.png TheBiggestPresentofAll7.png TheBiggestPresentofAll8.png TheBiggestPresentofAll9.png TheBiggestPresentofAll10.png TheBiggestPresentofAll11.png TheBiggestPresentofAll12.png TheBiggestPresentofAll13.png TheBiggestPresentofAll14.png TheBiggestPresentofAll15.png TheBiggestPresentofAll17.png TheBiggestPresentofAll18.png TheBiggestPresentofAll19.png TheBiggestPresentofAll20.png TheBiggestPresentofAll22.png TheBiggestPresentofAll23.png TheBiggestPresentofAll25.png TheBiggestPresentofAll26.png TheBiggestPresentofAll27.png TheBiggestPresentofAll28.png TheBiggestPresentofAll29.png TheBiggestPresentofAll30.png TheBiggestPresentofAll31.png TheBiggestPresentofAll32.png TheBiggestPresentofAll33.png TheBiggestPresentofAll34.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes